Skyrim: Legend of the Dragonborn
by SuperGenX
Summary: The journey before the journey. This is the story of a young Dragonborn and his tragic past. This takes place before the events of the game.
1. Prologue

**Alright children, this is another project I'll be working on alongside my Halo story if you like this first bit. Tell me what you think and if you like it I'll continue working on it. **

**The only problem is that this might take a little longer to create because I want it to be accurate to the main story of Skyrim, so I'll be playing through it while writing it. **

**I guess it will kind of be like the book "Halo: The Flood" with it telling a story with the game.**

**Without further ado, I give you the Prologue to Skyrim: Legend of the Dragonborn! **

* * *

"Ezo! Come on, I can't climb up that high!" Arthur whines pathetically. Ezo laughs at his little brother from the top of a tall tree.

"Hey, you said that you could catch me no matter where I go!" Ezo snickers.

"Alright, I give up! You win!" Arthur shamefully admits. "Now come on, get down here so we can leave!"

"What, are you scared?" Ezo instigates. Ezo gets a kind of satisfaction watching his brother squirm.

"We're not even supposed to be over here! What if some guards find us?" Arthur asks, worried about the Skyrim-Cyrodiil border guards.

"Then we knock them out and-" Ezo stops and freezes to the sound of footsteps in the snow. He points towards the ground with his pointer and middle finger: the signal to get down and hide. Arthur nods and silently makes his way into some bushes.

"They say that there was a person that was killed by a man's shout! Blasted him to pieces!" One guard says. Ezo has never heard of such a thing.

"I know, I was there! It was horrible. No body left to bury." Says the other guard, shivering as he recalls the sight.

The guards start to walk away, but Ezo wants to hear more. He jumps from tree to tree listening in on the two guards.

"I can't believe something like that can happen. The man just… shouted?"

"Believe it. I think part of his face stuck to my leg."

"Do you know who did it?"

"I think his name was-"

Suddenly, Ezo's foot slips on a branch and he falls into a patch of snow. The two guards quickly look back and see Ezo upside down in the snow.

"What in the world?"

Ezo climbs out of the snow and looks up to see two blades in his face.

"Halt, you are trespassing!" One guard says.

"What should we do with him?" The other guard asks.

Ezo grabs their swords and breaks them free from their grip. He uses one of the swords as a club and slams the dull side of the sword into one of the guard's helmets. The guard falls to the ground, dazed.

Arthur comes running out of the woods and tackles the other guard to the ground. They struggle against each other, but the guard is stronger. Ezo starts to run over to Arthur, but before he can react, the first guard slams his shield into the back of Ezo's head.

Arthur looks over at Ezo. "Ezo! Get up!" The other guard plunges his dagger into Arthur's chest, causing a spray of blood to paint the snow red.

Ezo wants to scream. He wants to go over to that guard cut off his balls, but he doesn't have the strength. Ezo lays there in the snow, unmoving. Both guards walk over to him.

"I think I know what to do with this one."

It doesn't take very long for Ezo to black out.

In the blackness of unconsciousness, Ezo can just make out some words from voices he's never heard before.

"….this kid…."

"….take him…"

"….sweet rolls…"

"….Stromcloak…"

"….Jail…"

"…up….wake…..WAKE UP!"

Ezo feels cold water splash him in the face. He gasps at the sudden cold and sits up. He looks around and finds himself lying down on a cot in a cell. A single guard stands above him holding a bucket. Ezo knows right away who got him with the water.

"Good, you're awake. Stand up." The guard orders. Ezo stands up, soaking wet. "Come with me. If you lollygag you will regret it."

The Guard leads Ezo out of his cell and into a courtyard. Ezo instantly recognizes the smell of the air. He's back in Cyrodill. The Guard walks over to a pile of massive rocks. Some prisoners pick up the rocks and bring them over to another group of prisoners that break the rocks with hammers.

The prison is surrounded by a massive stone wall. On the other side of the prison is a mine that goes down under the ground. Prisoners bring up carts of stone and ore before dumping it all in the massive pile.

"You will be taking these rocks over there." The Guard tells him.

"That's it? That's all I have to do?" Ezo asks, surprised at the tasks simplicity.

"It may seem easy now, but wait until you've done it for an hour." The Guard smirks. "Now get to work!" The Guard walks back into the prison and closes the gate behind him.

Ezo walks over to the rocks and looks at them. "_This sucks."_ He thinks. _"I hope that Arthur is-" _Chad suddenly remembers how the guard plunged the knife into his little brother's chest. The rage he felt. He will find that guard.

And he will kill him.

"Having a staring contest with the rocks?" Comes a female's voice from behind him. Ezo turns around and sees a girl around his age with long brown hair and a slender figure.

"Uh… No. Who are you?" Ezo asks. The girl smiles.

"My name is Lindsey. And you are?" She holds out her hand, and Ezo shakes it.

"Ezo. My name is Ezo."

"Nice to meet you Ezo." Lindsey looks down at her hand. "Um… can I have my hand back?"

Ezo looks down to find that he is still holding onto her hand. He quickly lets go. "Oh! Sorry. I just didn't expect… um…"

"Didn't expect a girl in here? Yeah I get that a lot."

The Guard comes back out of the door and shuts it behind him. Lindsey pushes Ezo at the rocks and signals him to pick one up. Ezo quickly picks up a rather massive rock in his haste and immediately regrets it. He didn't expect it to be so heavy.

Lindsey picks up one of the smaller rocks and starts leading Ezo over to the 'crushing pile'. The Guard looks in their direction, notices that their carrying rocks, and nods in satisfaction before heading over to the mine.

Ezo drops the rock in front of one of the hammering prisoners and looks at Lindsey, whom is struggling with her small rock. Ezo walks over to her and takes the rock from her.

"Don't worry, I got it." Ezo states. He takes the rock over and drops it in the crusher pile.

"Oh, my hero." Lindsey jokes.

Ezo looks over at the mine and notices some prisoners going in with pickaxes. "Hey Lindsey."

"What?" Lindsey follows his line of sight to the mine before looking back at him.

"What do you have to do to get assigned to mining duty?" Chad asks, a plan forming in his head.

"Well, you have to do something that would really piss off the guards."

"Would causing a riot due?" Ezo asks, in a train of thought.

"Well, no. That would just amuse them. You would need to do something unacceptable. Why are you asking?"

Lindsey watches as Ezo walks over to The Guard that led him in and taps him on the shoulder. The Guard looks back.

"What do you want, filth?"

Ezo knees the guard in the balls, causing the guard to bend over in pain. Ezo then grabs his head and pulls it into another rising knee. The guard breaks his nose and falls back onto the dirt.

Lindsey gasps, clearly not expecting anything like that. Several guards run over to Ezo and start beating him. The guard that Ezo hit stands up. "STOP! Let me see him!"

The other guards hold Ezo up by the arms. He has bruises all over his body, as well as a busted lip and a black eye. "Do you think you can do that and just get away with it?!"

The Guard punches Ezo in the gut, causing Ezo to cough up blood. "Take him back to his cell! He starts mining with the rest of the delinquents tomorrow!"

The guards start dragging Ezo back to the prison door. On their way there, they pass Lindsey who looks on in confusion. Ezo looks over at her and smiles. Lindsey conjures up a smile and gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

* * *

Lindsey picks up another rock and makes her way over to the 'crusher pile'. It's been the same routine for years. Wake up. Eat shit. Piss. Go to work. Pick up rock. Walk rock over. Drop Rock. Repeat. Eat more shit. Piss. Sleep. And then start again the next day.

The only thing that made life interesting was whenever Ezo came out of the mines and was able to talk to her. He wouldn't give her any details, but she knew he was planning something big. Ever since he beat up that guard two years ago, he's been up to something in that mine.

Suddenly, there is an explosion in the mine, causing dust to shoot out of the shaft like a cannon. Several guards move from their posts and sprint over to check it out. From the dust of the explosion rushes several prisoners with pickaxes. They start fighting the guards.

_Is this part of Ezo's plan?_ Lindsey wonders. Ezo comes dashing out of the mine holding a pickaxe. He buries the tip of it deep into the skull of one of the guards before rushing over to Lindsey.

"Come on Lindsey! We don't have much time!" He takes Lindsey's hand and runs back towards the mine. "Alright people! Back into the mine! Go go go!"

All of the prisoners in the courtyard rush the mine and kill any guards along the way. Ezo rushes Lindsey into the mines and leads her through the dark passages.

"Why are we going DEEPER into the mine?" Lindsey asks.

"Think about it. This mine is massive, and some of the passages lead out from underneath the prison!" Ezo tells her. "It was a simple matter of making a small enough passage that the guards wouldn't notice!" Ezo reaches what appears to be a dead-end, but he pushes aside a thin layer of dirt to reveal a wooden plank. He pulls the plank out of the wall. Behind the plank lies a small passageway.

"I've been constructing this for the past two years. It was just a matter of getting friends." All of the prisoners come up behind him and cheer.

"Come on, we're getting out of here!" Ezo squeezes through the small opening and then helps Lindsey through. They crawl down the small passage before finally reaching another wooden plank. Ezo pushes on the plank and cracks it open. Sunlight pours into the tunnel and Ezo climbs out.

Lindsey pokes her head out and finds herself in the middle of the woods. She slowly climbs out and looks around in amazement. "It's…. beautiful."

"Lindsey. You're a Nord, right?" Ezo asks. Lindsey nods. Why would he ask such a thing? Of course they're both Nords, they had a long conversation about it just a few months ago.

"How do you feel about Skyrim?"

"What do you mean?" Lindsey asks.

"I've already gone ahead and found out that Skyrim is about half a day's trip going that way." Ezo points North.

"I…with you?" Lindsey asks. Ezo nods and smiles. Lindsey wraps her arms around Ezo in a tight embrace. Ezo returns the hug. "Yes! Yes, I'll go with you!"

The rest of the prisoners start climbing out of the hole in the ground. They take a second to look at Ezo and Lindsey, smirk, and scatter throughout Cyrodill.

"Alright Lindsey." Ezo starts. "Let's go together. To Skyrim."

* * *

**And so the story of the Dragonborn begins!**

**All will be explained in later chapters should I choose to upload them.**

**But that might take a while, considering the arrow that's in my knee.**

**Oh come on, you know you love that reference!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the rest!**

**Good Night Children!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Good morning Children, and welcome to the first (technically) chapter of Skyrim: Legend of the Dragonborn.**

**I got a few messages as to what Ezo looks like, and to answer your questions, I don't care what he looks like. Just like in the game, I'm letting you decide what he looks like.**

**Unless you want me to describe him, in which case I will edit the story to compensate.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter to Skyrim: Legend of the Dragonborn!**

* * *

It has been twenty four hours since Ezo and Lindsey had escaped the prison. They had stopped at a town on the way to Skyrim to pick up some supplies as well as some clothes. Now, they are back on the path to Skyrim.

"We should be getting close to the border." Ezo says while looking at the surroundings while glancing at the map.

"What do you think we'll find in Skyrim?" Lindsey asks. "I mean, what will we do once we get there?"

Ezo looks at Lindsey and smiles. "Create a life together."

Lindsey smiles back at Ezo. "Well then we should live in Riverwood."

Ezo looks at Lindsey, confused. "Riverwood?"

"Yes. I was born there. I remember my father would take me out and teach me how to hunt." Lindsey responds. "He was a good man. I miss him."

They walk for a while in silence before coming upon the border gate to Skyrim. Guards patrol the area and look at the duo as they make their way to the Gate Guards.

"Halt. What brings you here, travelers?" One of the guards asks.

"Good morning sir. My… uh… wife and I are returning to Skyrim." Ezo says. He feels his cheeks turn hot from this sentence. Lindsey looks at him, but holds back her surprise.

"Ah, a couple of Nords!" The guard says. "Where would you be living?"

"Riverwood." Lindsey says.

"Riverwood eh? A fine little village. My cousin has duty there." The other guard claims.

"So can we go through?" Ezo asks.

"I'm afraid not." One guard tells them. "As of right now, the Empire doesn't want anyone coming into Skyrim that isn't on official business."

"Why? What's going on?" Lindsey asks.

The guards pause, as if the coming sentence is a painful one. "The high king of Skyrim has been murdered."

"Oh my God." Lindsey comments.

"Do you know who did it?" Ezo asks.

"It was Ulfric Stormcloak. He killed him with his shout!" The guard tells them. "Blasted him to pieces."

"How does someone kill another just by shouting?" Ezo asks. He can't imagine having that kind of power.

"I don't know." The one guard responds. "But I do know that nobody is allowed past this gate."

"But-" Lindsey starts.

"Just go! Or do we have to arrest you?" The guard threatens. Ezo and Lindsey look at each other. No way were they going to be put in prison again. They turn around and walk away from the gate.

Once far enough away, Ezo punches a tree as hard as he can. "Damn it!"

Lindsey is startled by this, and grabs his arm just as Ezo winds up for another punch. "Ezo, what the hell?!" Lindsey asks.

"I'm sorry. This was all my idea and I just… it was stupid." Ezo looks down at the ground before inspecting his bleeding hand. Ezo puts his back up against the tree and slowly slides down onto the ground. Lindsey grabs his hand, looks it over, and tears a piece of her shirt off to wrap around his hand. "What are you doing?" Ezo asks.

"It's alright." Lindsey says. "We don't have to go to Skyrim."

"But I thought that living in Skyrim was your dream?" Ezo says, confused.

Lindsey pulls Ezo into an embrace and kisses him. Ezo hesitates from shock, but eventually returns her embrace. They stay in each other's arms for a while before eventually pulling apart.

"I don't care where I live, as long as I'm with you." Lindsey claims. She looks into Ezo's eyes, and he feels as if she can see into his very soul.

Ezo sighs. "You're… you're sure about this?"

Lindsey nods, and helps Ezo back up to his feet. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, fine. Let's get back to that village and see about getting a home set up." Ezo recommends. Lindsey smiles and they start making their way back down the path.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, but they will get longer, I promise! **

**The next few chapters that follow will eventually lead up to the beginning of the game! After that, I might stop the story, and I might continue it. It depends on of I have the time to do a story of that magnitude or not.**

**Anywhore, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope your looking forward to next!**

**Good Night Children!**


End file.
